


95 fantasy

by vsyubs (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vsyubs
Summary: CHOOSE ONE (1).The eyes are the windows to the...A) orgasm.B) soul.C) pretty boy.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	95 fantasy

“Come to bed,” he says, as if words don’t mean a thing. 

“What?” Hansol asks, as if he heard wrong.

Joshua smiles. He pats the pillow beside his thighs. He'd go around telling strangers they’re gorgeous out of the blue, and they’d probably think about him for the rest of the night. Something to fill their head up with. 

Hansol slips under the covers with his head in the clouds. Joshua looks pleased. 

“Put on some music.” 

“I don’t have speakers.” 

“Play it out your phone.” 

Hansol plays a song he’d been listening to a lot and is stoked to hear “Oh, I love this guy,” out of Joshua. “His wife makes music too,” Joshua says. 

“I thought they were dating.”

“Really? They’re probably engaged.” 

Hansol steals a look. Joshua's clearly something else. Can’t-stare-for-too-long pretty. But laid out below or on top of Hansol? That’s a different story. At this point, Hansol would probably be able to come just from watching him. 

A thought parachutes down his brain. 

“You ever… nah, wait, that’s weird. Never mind.”

Joshua looks up from his phone. “what?” 

Hansol shakes his head. “It’s too personal.”

“No, what?” 

“i was just wondering if…” Hansol scratches his head. “Have you ever come without touching yourself?” 

Joshua laughs. “That’s it? Yeah, I’ve… yeah.” His eyes are now fixed on Hansol's profile. Hansol feels them slow-dancing around his face. “You?”

“Nope.”

“Wanna try?”

So casual. A bomb in an empty place. Hansol reels from the question, heart picking up speed. 

“I guess.” Their gazes lock. “What, now?” 

Joshua smiles, looking back at his phone screen. “If you want.” 

Of course. Of course he wants. Anything with Joshua. Fuck’s sake, he’s been regularly wringing his dick every which way thinking about Joshua since the night they got together again during that party. That was two long weeks ago. “Yeah, why not?” 

Joshua's grin widens and he stuffs his phone under his pillow. “You’re so much fun.” 

“Could say the same about you.” 

Hansol’s hands drift to Joshua’s waist when Joshua climbs on top of him, legs either side of Hansol's thighs. Joshua cups his face in his hands and kisses him. Hansol wiggles his toes, kissing back. They pull apart moments later.

“Can I watch you?” God his brain is awesome.

Surprise floods Joshua's face. “You wanna watch me?” 

“Yeah.” He drums his fingers on Joshua's skin. “I’m not gonna touch myself.” 

“Wow. You were serious about that?” 

“You didn’t think I was?”

He unties his bathrobe, slow and deliberate, like he’s done this before. He probably has. “I don’t know, you gave me the impression that you just say stuff.” He shucks the robe halfway down his shoulders and backs away, moving down and off of hansol so there’s more distance between them. 

“I don’t.” 

Joshua narrows his eyes. “I think we should tie your hands.”

“Joshua. I won’t touch myself.” 

“Okay, okay.” The bathrobe is shed completely off. Hansol gets comfortable against the headboard. The light’s ugly but it hits Joshua’s body right anyway, the jut of his ass and the stretch of his torso as he tosses the bathrobe onto the small chair by the lamp making Hansol stir. Damn, already. Damn, damn, damn.

“You’re really hot.” Hansol's almost mindless.

Joshua kneels there, rolling his shoulders. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Anything,” Hansol says. 

Joshua grins, amused. “Could you get me the lube?” 

Hansol holds his breath when Joshua climbs back on top of him. His surprise must’ve registered on his face because Joshua asks, “What?”

“Nothing.”

“You good?” The lube drips over his fingers.

“Yeah.” Hansol puts his hands by his own hips. “Am I allowed to touch you?”

“Of course not.” 

Evil isn’t your younger sister eating all of grandma’s cookies. Evil isn’t your friend in high school forgetting to pick you up as you stand waiting for an hour in the rain. Evil is Joshua, thighs straining in your lap, hair in his eyes, chest blushing as he jerks himself off, and you can’t take your dick out, or rub up against him, or run your lips over his skin. All you can do is watch. 

It’s pretty great. 

Joshua's hip twitches and he moans quietly, precome sliding down his fingers and knuckles and dripping onto Hansol’s bare thigh. Instinct tells Hansol to _FUCKING JERK OFF RIGHT NOW!_ but Hansol never cheats in games, so he balls his hands into fists. He licks his lips. In his head is Joshua riding him, warm and perfect around his dick, sweaty and gorgeous, the bed creaking with them, the feel of Joshua’s ass under Hansol’s palms... 

“On the dresser,” Joshua says, halting his thoughts, “can you reach it? There’s a remote.”

Hansol knows exactly what it’s for. When he hands it to Joshua, Joshua shakes his head. “You do it.” 

Evil, evil, evil. It’s probably been in his ass since he got ready to come over. Hansol presses a button. With a dirty sound, Joshua's face goes slack, and he slows down the fist around his dick. The buzzing of the plug quickly fills the room, and with it so does Joshua's moaning. 

“Are… should I turn it down?” Hansol’s not entirely sure how he’s still managing to fucking speak. He’s hard and leaking and holy fuck he needs Joshua on his dick yesterday but the fact that he can’t and won’t get it makes it way, _way_ better than if he can and will. 

“It's fine.” Sweat rolls down Joshua's neck as the plug buzzes on. Hansol presses the button again. The vibration staccatos. _Bzzt – bzzt – bzzt._ Joshua squeezes his eyes shut. He braces himself with both hands against the mattress, trembling, moaning in time with the tremors. Something’s climbing. Hansol feels it. Joshua is under his control, not knowing what next. Hansol slides his boxers further down. 

“Fuck.”

Joshua jolts forward when Hansol presses another button. It’s a faster staccato. “You love this don’t you,” Joshua says. His gaze burns Hansol’s, and yeah, yes, Hansol does, he’d probably die twice and some more for _this_ forever. 

“I can’t kiss you?” Hansol asks.

Joshua smiles. “What do you think?”

It's the fact that Joshua stays in control even when Hansol's supposedly the one with it. It’s the sounds he’s making; the helpless way Hansol’s hands are clenched by his sides; the roll of Joshua’s eyes as drool crawls out the side of his mouth; Hansol wiping it off with his finger; the finger going in Joshua’s mouth (“You can’t touch me,” Joshua saying, after); the delicious way Joshua finally gives in to it; Hansol’s heart in his throat, heat licking low in his belly and between his legs — 

Joshua comes, cloud nine on his face and the way his body undulates. Hansol follows suit. All over his stomach. He’s shuddering, a low voice he didn’t even know he had pulled out of him, impossible to resist. It’s different, the feeling. It’s strange and amazing. A bit ghostly.

“Turn it off,” Joshua breathes, and, shit, right, Hansol quickly pushes the button again. Just on the soft side of over-stimulated, Joshua flops bonelessly onto his side. “Holy _fuck_ ,” he whispers. 

Hansol's head is fuzzy dry cotton. “I did it,” he pants, gaze floating to the ceiling then back down. “Contactless orgasm.” Shit, the music’s still on. He looks for his phone and hits pause. 

Joshua raises a hand for a high-five. Hansol returns it with barely any power, jelly fingers slipping between Joshua's as they both bubble out delirious, tired laughter. The fan above them whirrs and clicks. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Joshua says, after a pause. Hansol peels his eyes open. When did they close?

Joshua is sat up cross-legged, vibrator by his foot. Hansol blinks a couple times, letting out a yawn that reset his brain. There’s stars in his head, descending like theater curtains. 

“You wanna shower first?” Joshua offers, climbing out of bed. 

“Save water, go together.” There’s come all over his stomach and some on his boxers. Yeah, it happened. “Will you touch me in the shower?” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“Yeah, I am.”

“So funny.” 

**Author's Note:**

> a quickie
> 
> it' s been this and a breakdown-induced piece the entire week. love that for me


End file.
